Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{5} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{16}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{16 \times 8}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{128}{15}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{8}{15}$